


Document My Laugh Lest I Break

by princelogical



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Garcia is not immune to being tempted by the lulling darkness.





	Document My Laugh Lest I Break

Garcia is the embodiment of sunshine to everyone around her. She’s playful, fun, and caring with no hindrance. Despite the bodies and the vast amount of horrors she sees on her screen each day, she smiles. She forces herself to remember that there is a reason for her job. 

Everyone cracks. Even she, the living proof of sunshine in itself. A particularly harrowing case hits her in the face and she charges through it until it’s all over and she’s left reeling. Traumatized. But in this line of work, you don’t take time to collect yourself. For tomorrow will come and with tomorrow comes another rough case, just as rough and challenging as the last. 

She cries in the bathrooms and goes home, curled up under covers and watches videos of animals. Looks at pictures of her smiling team- of lighter days and dinners with no worries. Because in this line of work, you can’t really let the darkness seep over your light. Once that happens, there’s no going back.

And hey, Morgan’s always there, making her smile, with his light teasing, always joking, building her up so high like some  _ goddess _ or something equally as good. And Reid with his nerdy, awkward, goofy self. And then JJ, always ready to talk, always there. And Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi, and  _ and _ ...

They’re there, always, it seems, when she needs them most. Dinner, bars, or maybe just hanging out. Doing normal things. But she’s always smiling and that’s

_ kind of exhausting. _

So she calls Morgan. Always Morgan. And for a long time she cries and feeling much like a child, she whimpers out her fears. Very adult fears that no child dreams up. Then Morgan tells her it’s okay, how amazing she did on this case, and how much he loves her. And then she’s smiling again, he’s laughing, and they’re talking about something pointless and it feels right. 

And the darkness that wants to smother Garcia has to wait yet another day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom... *coughing* Anyway, I just..? adore Garcia? So much? aaand I wanted to write a little something about her. So, anyway feedback would be wonderful! Thanks. <3


End file.
